Hilfesuchende Träume
by hanaharuka
Summary: Harry hat Träume von einem Unbekannten, der ihn um Hilfe bittet. Dumbledore hat neue Ideen um die Streiterein zu beenden. Was sind das für Veränderungen und kann Harry der uminösen Person helfen. Das erfahrt ihr nur wenn ihr es lest.Pairing HPDM & BZSF
1. Chapter 1

Hilfesuchende Träume

Kapitel 1. Immer wiederkehrende Träume

"…_ry, he Harry."_

"_Ja."_

"_Na endlich, ich ruf dich schon lange." _

"_Wirklich und warum? Wer bist du?"_

"_Wer ich bin, dass kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich brauch deine Hilfe." _

"_Meine Hilfe? Wie soll ich dir denn helfen, ich weiß doch nicht wer du bist?"_

"_Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, denn ich vertraue dir."_

"_Du vertraust mir, obwohl du mich nicht kennst. Warum?"_

"_Weil ich an dich glaube, Harry."_

Piep Piep

"_Was ist das?"_

"_Dein Wecker, Harry."_

"_Was?"_

"_Wir sehen uns, oder besser, hören uns. Du wachst gleich auf."_

Und der Wecker klingelt munter weiter.

Harry Potter, der Junge- der -lebt, rappelt sich langsam in seinem Bett auf -Bett kann man das eigentlich nicht mehr nennen, denn es ist ein Urzeitmodell von einem Bettgestell mit einer alten Matratze - und stellt den Wecker aus, welcher bis dahin fröhlich weiter vor sich hin piepst. Harry setzt sich seine Brille auf und schaut aus dem Fenster, wo ihm die Sonne entgegenlacht und er weiß, dass heut wieder so ein verflucht heißer Tag werden wird, an dem er den Garten der Dursleys vom Unkraut befreien muss. Während er sich anzieht und fertig macht vergißt er den Traum, den er eigentlich nicht vergessen dürfte.

Eines Tages flattert Hedwig mit einem Brief zum Fenster rein.

_Hey Harry,_

_Wie geht es dir so? Hoffe die Muggel behandeln dich ordentlich._

_Ich wollt eigentlich fragen, ob du nicht Lust hättest und wenn die Muggel es erlauben, dass du mit uns am 31. Juli in die Winkelgasse kommst?_

_Da können wir dann auch gleich deinen Geburtstag feiern. _

_Schick so schnell wie möglich eine Eule._

_In Liebe _

_Hermine und Ron_

_PS: Vielleicht kannst du dann auch den Rest der Ferien bei uns im Fuchsbau verbringen. _

Mit neuer Hoffnung die Ferien bei den Dursleys früher zu beenden und bei Ron und seiner Familie im Fuchsbau fort zuführen, steigt Harry mutig wie er ist die Treppen runter um in das Wohnzimmer zu treten, wo sich gerade Vernon Dursley mit lesen der Sonntagszeitung aufhält.

Der-Junge-der-lebensmüde-ist räuspert sich um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Onkels zu erlangen.

"Onkel Vernon"

"Was gibts?" bekommt er giftig zurück.

"Ron fragt, ob ich am 31. Juli nach London kommen könnte?"

"NEIN"

"Sie würden mich dann den Rest der Ferien zu sich nehmen, das hieße ihr würdest mich 4 Wochen früher los werden." versucht es Harry hoffnungsvoll weiter.

Vernon wiegt die Vor- und Nachteile ab und antwortet schließlich: "Wann soll ich dich nach London bringen?"

"Am 31. Juli so gegen 10 Uhr."

Danach geht er so schnell er kann in sein Zimmer und setzt sich an den Schreibtisch.

_Hey Ron und Hermine,_

_Ich darf zu euch kommen. _

_Ich sagte den Muggeln, das ich um 10 Uhr in London sein soll, also treffen wir uns dann dort im Tropfenden Kessel._

_Freu mich schon._

_Bis dahin _

_Harry_

Er rollt das Pergament zusammen und übergibt es Hedwig, die er noch kurz streichelt.

So kommt nun der Morgen des 31. Julis und somit Harrys 16. Geburtstag. Er steigt gerade die Treppe herunter als auch schon die Stimme von Vernon Dursley erklingt.

"Sind deine Sachen fertig gepackt?"

Harry antwortete zögernd: "Ja …schon."

"Dann lass uns losfahren, je früher du weg bist, desto besser."

So marschiert Harry wieder hoch in das alte Zimmer von Dudley und nimmt den Koffer und Hedwigs leeren Käfig mit nach unten. Hedwig hat er klugerweise schon zu Ron vorausgeschickt.

"Beeil dich Junge!" Mit diesen Worten verlässt er das Haus der Dursleys wieder für ein neues abenteuerreiches Schuljahr, doch zuvor verbringt er ja noch einen Monat bei seinen besten Freunden im Fuchsbau. 

Vernon Dursley setzt Harry vor dem Tropfenden Kessel ab und verschwindet wieder. Kaum hat Harry sich dem Pub zugedreht als er auch schon in einer Gruppenumarmung von lauter Rotschöpfen und einen braunen Lockenköpfchen sich wieder findet.

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt haben, geht es in die Winkelgasse, wo erst einmal alle wichtigen Besorgungen, wie das Kaufen der Bücher und Auffüllen der Zaubertrankzutaten dazugehören.

Als dies erledigt ist, will Harry noch einmal zum Quidditchladen und sich die neusten Angebote ansehen. Kaum sind sie angekommen, als sie schon eine schnarrende Stimme hinter sich vernehmen.

"Na Wiesel willst du dir ein Bild davon machen, was du dir nie leisten kannst?"

"Du …."

"Nicht Ron. Er ist es nicht wert." Dabei blitzt er Malfoy an, dieser blitzt Hass sprühend zurück.

"Dich hat niemand um deine Meinung gefragt, Narbengesicht."

"Kommst du Ron, die anderen warten." Somit gehen sie zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel und ignorieren Malfoy. Dieser knirscht mit den Zähnen und blickt ihnen wütend hinter her.

"Hast wohl eiskalt einen Korb bekommen?" Wissend lächelnd kommt Blaise Zabini aus dem Hintergrund.

"Ja" entgegnet er niedergeschlagen, bis er merkt was er von sich gegeben hat.

"Nein verdammt, Blaise. Nicht jeder tickt wie du."

"Ja ich weiß, dagegen kann man leider nichts machen, dennoch sollte es jeder mal versuchen, ist eine Erfahrung wert." grinst er.

"Nein danke, aber wenn ich mal den Wunsch verspüren sollte, dann weiß, ich wo ich mir Rat holen kann."

"Das ist gut zu wissen."

Derweilen sind Harry und Ron schon im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen und treffen die anderen. Und reisen zurück zum Fuchsbau, wo sie Harrys Geburtstag feiern. In dieser Nacht hat Harry den selben Traum noch einmal, welcher sich bis zum Ende der Ferien immer wiederholt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2. Die Frage aller Fragen

So kam der 1. September, die Ferien sind zu Ende. Auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts dringt aus einer Kabine ein Mark erschütternder Lärm, von Draco Malfoy produziert.

"Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, Blaise. Ich hab schon mal gesagt, nicht jeder ist wie du! Also lass mich in Ruhe damit."

"Klar Draco und ich bin der Kaiser von China. Man sieht doch, wie bei dir die Funken sprühen, wenn du Potter siehst." kontert Blaise geschickt auf Dracos Vorwurf.

"Du bist was?"

"Muggelsprichwort."

"Aha. Und ich bin nicht an Potter interessiert, da sprühen keine Funken. Außerdem hat er mir die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen."

Blaise verdreht seine Augen: "Schon wieder diese alte Geschichte, wann kommst du darüber hinweg."

"Ich bin darüber hinweg."

"Klar doch. Und warum erwähnst du es dann immer wieder? Und warum versuchst du dann, Potter immer zu provozieren und zu triezen?"

"Weil ich ihn hasse."

"Doch nur weil es dein Vater verlangt."

"Das stimmt nicht. Das sind meine Gefühle."

"Und warum verhältst du dich wie dein Vater? Doch nur weil du Angst hast!"

"Ich hab keine Angst und wovor überhaupt? Und ich verhalt mich nicht wie mein Vater, sondern folge der Familientradition."

Aufspringend fuchtelt Blaise mit dem Finger vor Draco "Siehst du? Familientradition und wo bitte ist der echte Draco? Du hast Angst vor den Konsequenzen, wenn du dich gegen dein Vater stellst."

"Hör auf so rum zu springen, du stichst mir sonst noch ein Auge aus! Warum soll ich mich den ändern? Warum, Blaise?"

"Na um mit Potter Freundschaft zuschließen."

"Ich will das doch gar nicht."

"Dein Vater will das nicht, du schon, sonst hättest du es doch nicht versucht im ersten Jahr."

"Und wie kommst du auf so eine hirnrissige Idee?" überspringt der Blonde geflissentlich das Kommentar des dunkel-haarigen.

"Ähm …" verlegen kratzt dieser sich am Kopf "Nicht so wichtig."

"Gut, dann kann ich mich jetzt wieder andren Dingen zu wenden."

Zur selben Zeit in einem anderen Abteil sitzen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Seamus und unterhalten sich, als Harry sich räuspert.  
"Ähm Leute, ich glaube, ich muss euch was sagen oder besser gesagt. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus."

"Was denn, Harry?" fragt Hermine fürsorglich.

"Also es ist so, dass ich am Anfang der Ferien so einen Traum hatte, wo mich jemand um Hilfe bittet und der kam jetzt wieder öfter vor, um genauer zu sein seit ich im Fuchsbau bin. Es ist immer das selbe, was ich träume." Und so erzählt er ihnen von der Stimme und was diese ihm sagte.

"Hast du Dumbledore schon Bescheid gesagt?"

"Nein."

"Aber Harry, das könnte eine Falle von du-weißt-schon-wer sein." ereifert sich die Hexe.

"Ich glaub nicht das Voldemort mich um Hilfe bitten würde, das ist ja absurd. Geschweige denn mich je _bitten_ würde."

"Aber wenn es keine Vision ist, was dann? Vielleicht finden wir was in den Büchern der Bibliothek, ich geh dann gleich mal hin."

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Mine? Ich sagte, es sind Träume."

"Mensch Mine, nicht alles steht in Büchern." mischt sich nun Ron auch mal in das Geschehen ein.

"Vielleicht solltest du mit der Stimme reden, Harry. Frag sie warum du ihr helfen sollst." schlägt Seamus vor.

"Gute Idee, hab ich noch gar nicht versucht."

"Wem gehört die Stimme eigentlich? Wenn du sagst, sie kennt dich, müsstest du sie doch auch kennen." stellt der Ire die Frage aller Fragen.

"Genau Harry, Seam hat Recht." will auch Ron neugierig wissen.

Kopfschüttelnd antwortet Harry: "Ich …" doch kann er den Satz nicht beenden, da sie unerwarteten Besuch bekommen.

"Weilst noch immer unter uns Lebenden, Potter?" schnarrt Malfoy zur Begrüßung.

"Hi Potter, Weasley, Granger, Seamus." grüßt Zabini und zwinkert dem Iren zu.

"Ähm … Hallo Zabini. Und ja, Malfoy wie du siehst, bin ich quick lebendig, wenn du nun die Güte hättest und verschwindest." antwortet Harry.

"Warum sollte ich? Ich amüsiere mich hier köstlich."

"Ja, auf anderer Leute Kosten." knirscht der Held der Zauberwelt.

"Das ist doch egal, Hauptsache ich hab meinen Spaß."

"Draco würdest du mal aufhören dich immer wie das größte Arschloch der Welt zu verhalten. Was haben sie dir denn getan?" mischt sich nun Blaise ein.

"Gute Frage und leicht zu beantworten" schnarrt Malfoy "Sie existieren und es ist Potter." dann wendet er sich zu Blaise und redet leise auf ihn ein. "Und warum fällst du mir vor denen", dabei macht er ein umschweifende Handbewegung in die Richtung von Harry und Co, "in den Rücken, willst du mich blamieren?" Die Insassen des Abteils bekommen dies auch mit und beginnen zu grinsen, doch plötzlich stellt Harry etwas Erschreckendes fest.

"Verpiss dich Malfoy" läst Ron verlauten und die zwei gehen tatsächlich, aber nicht weil Ron es so will, sondern Draco immer noch damit beschäftigt ist Blaise die Leviten zu lesen. Während Ron und Hermine verblüfft sind, das Malfoy auf sie hört, bemerkt Seamus den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht, doch denkt er sich, dass es besser ist jetzt nichts zu sagen, da Harry selbst eine unbekümmerte Maske aufgesetzt hat. Die restliche Zugfahrt vergehr ereignislos und sie verbringen sie mit Lesen und Spielen.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Geständnis

Gesund und munter sind die Schüler in Hogsmeade angekommen. Während Hagrid wie jedes Jahr auf ein Neues durch "Erstklässer hier her!" die Neuen bei sich versammelt um mit ihnen über den See zufahren, steigen die älteren Schüler in die Kutschen, welche schon auf sie warten um sie ins Schloss zubringen.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt haben, tritt Professor McGonagall mit den Erstklässlern im Schlepptau ein und die Zuordnung beginnt. Von dieser Prozedur bekommt Harry nicht wirklich viel mit, da er immer noch über seine Entdeckung im Zug rätselt und ob er es seinen Freunden sagen soll oder lieber doch nicht, zumal er sich Rons Reaktion schon denken kann und sich auf so eine Konfrontation heut Abend nicht mehr einlassen will. Doch langsam sollte der-Junge-der-sehr-verwirrt-ist wieder seinen Gedanken kommen um Dumbledores neue verrückte Ideen mit zubekommen. So erhebt sich der alte Mann und breitet seine Arme aus: „Willkommen ihr neuen Schüler und natürlich auch ihr älteren, willkommen zurück. Und wieder beginnt ein spannendes Schuljahr, in denen wie immer der Verbotene Wald weiter verboten ist zu betreten, des weiteren sind die Schulregeln bei Mr. Filch aus gelegt. Da die Lehrer sowie Ich beschlossen haben, in dieser harten Zeit die Streiterein zwischen den Häusern zu beenden." Dabei schaut er kurz zum Tisch der Slythrins und kurz darauf zum Gryffindor Tisch. „Daher haben wir uns einige Veränderungen einfallen lassen und werden diese konsequent durchführen. Was für Ideen das sind werdet ihr im laufe der nächsten Tage sehen. Und nun haut rein."

„Was das wohl für Veränderungen sind?" fragt Ron neugierig.

„Das werden wir wohl morgen sehen." Meint Hermine.

„Was meinst du, Harry?" wendet sich der rothaarige an den Goldjungen.

„Ich denke, dass uns die Veränderungen nicht gefallen werden."

„Warum das denn?"

„Mensch, Ron hast du denn nicht gesehen wo Dumbledore hingeschaut hat, wo er dies sagte?" gibt nun Seamus seinen Senf dazu. Der Angesprochene schüttelt den Kopf, da fährt der Ire mit seiner Ausschweifung fort:„ Er schaute zum Tisch der Schlangen und zu unserem Tisch."

„Dann will ich sie doch nicht wissen." Aus dieser Aussage fangen alle an zu Lachen, bis auf Harry der dem Gespräch nicht wirklich gefolgt ist.

Später im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum sitzen die Freunde gemütlich beim Feuer und unterhalten sich, wo Ron sich um seinen besten Freund sorgt, der schon seit geraumer Zeit recht abwesend ist. „Sag Harry, was ist los?"

„Ich bin nur müde, Nacht." Der Weasley-Sprössling nahm es so hin, doch Seamus nicht, da er noch über das was im Zug war nachdenkt und so folgt er Harry in den Schlafraum.

Oben im Schlafraum bringt Seamus das Thema der Träume wieder auf: „Du denkst an immer noch über diese Träume nach?"

„Nein … doch, ich weiß auch nicht, arg" dabei rauft er sich die Haare über seine Hilflosigkeit.

„Weißt du wem die Stimme gehört? Du wolltest doch diese Frage im Zug beantworten, bevor Malfoy dazwischen funkte."

„Dis dahin wusste ich es nicht, doch dann wurde es mir klar."

„Die Stimme gehört dem Eisprinzen höchst persönlich, ich hab es dir angesehen."

„Haben Ron und Mine auch etwas gemerkt?"

„Ich glaub nicht, die waren zu sehr davon abgelenkt, das Malfoy auf das Verpiss dich angeblich hörte."

„Puh, ein Glück"

„Schockt es dich nicht, dass es Malfoy ist?"

„Anfangs schon, aber ich denke er kann doch bestimmt auch normal sein."

„ Abgesehen davon, dass er ein Slytherin ist."

Harry lacht: "Abgesehen davon. Zabini scheint auch okay zu sein, er hat uns noch nie runter gemacht."

„Blaise ist in Ordnung, er meint das Malfoy eigentlich auch in Ordnung ist, aber sein stolz verbietet es, sich zu zeigen wie er gern sein möchte."

„Blaise?"

„Upps ..." lächelt Seamus entschuldigend.

„Na dann erzähl mal"

„Da gibt es aber nicht viel zu erzählen, also es fing so an: Das ich letztes Schuljahr gemerkt habe, dass ich mein eigenes Geschlecht hingezogen und Blaise sieht nun mal recht gut aus und dann kam es von dem einem zu dem andren."

„So ist das also!"

„Du sagst nichts dazu, dass ich schwul bin. Und obendrein etwas mit einer Schlange am laufen habe."

„Jedem das seine. Und wen er wirklich in Ordnung ist, ist das ja auch gut."

„Danke, Harry bist wirklich ein toller Freund. Von Ron käme bestimmt so was wie Verrat an der Gryffindor - Ehre , geschweige denn, dass akzeptieren von meiner sexuellen Neigung."

„Mmh… na ja ich bin wirklich müde, Nacht Seamus."

„Nacht Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Der (Alp?)Traum

_  
"Harry, na los komm schon, mach die Augen auf. Ich weiß, dass du wach bist." sagt eine verschmitzte Stimme. Harry gibt ein unverständliches grummeln von sich.  
"Oh, wach ist vielleicht der falsche Ausdruck, immerhin ist das hier ja ein Traum von dir."  
"Genau von MIR, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du je in meine Träume eindringst. Hab ich denn nie meine Ruhe vor dir? Reicht schon deine Kommentare den ganzen Tag ertragen zu müssen." Dabei hielt er weiterhin seine Augen geschlossen.  
"Hey, in der Winkelgasse hast du mich ignoriert, außerdem bin ich nicht der Draco Malfoy, den du kennst."  
"Ach tatsächlich, deine Stimme ist die selbe, das reicht schon zu."  
"Sag mal, Harry …"  
"Sprich mich nicht mit meinem Vornamen an, dass irritiert mich. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie du aussiehst, wenn du meinen Vornamen sagst."  
"Dann mach deine Augen auf, dann siehst du es."  
Und tatsächlich macht der-Junge-der-seine-Ruhe-haben-will die Augen auf und sieht weiß.  
"Ähm …"  
"Bisschen öde, nicht war, aber da es dein Traum ist, kannst du den Raum ja verändern, eigentlich kannst du alles verändern." Harry dreht sich zu der Stimme und stockt, vor ihm steht Draco Malfoy in einer schlichten weißen Hose und Hemd, doch was Harry zum stocken brachte, ist das Gesicht des Malfoy-Sprosses, denn er lächelt Harry an.  
"Warum bist du in MEINEM Traum?"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, das ist nur mein Unterbewusstsein, bin ich nur das Unterbewusstsein von Draco, er bekommt davon gar nichts mit."  
"Du hast doch immer von Hilfe geschwafelt, warum?"  
Draco nickt: "Genau, ja ich brauch' auch deine Hilfe."  
"Warum?"  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."  
"Ja aber, wenn ich nicht den Grund weiß, kann ich doch nichts dagegen machen."  
"Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht erzählen, oder besser ausgedrückt, wenn ich dir das sage, dann versuchst du alles um mir zu helfen, aber mein ICH wird dies nicht wollen. Also musst du mein ICH verändern oder es dazu bringen, dass er MICH, sein wirkliches ich, raus lässt."  
"Aha und das bedeutet?" fragt Harry verwirrt und sich am Kopf kratzend.  
"Freunde dich mit Draco an, damit er dir vertraut."  
"Du vertraust mir doch? Jedenfalls hast du das gesagt gehabt. Und warum soll ich mich mit ihm anfreunden, was erhoffst du dir daraus?"  
"Ja, ich vertrau' dir, aber denk daran: ich bin nur sein Unterbewusstsein, er unterdrückt mich."  
"Geht das überhaupt?"  
"Eigentlich nicht, es ist ja für das Gewissen zuständig."  
"Der hat kein Gewissen, Mann, deswegen ist er immer so gemein."  
"Also so meine ich das nicht, natürlich hat er ein Gewissen. Und warum er immer so gemein zu dir ist, daran hast ja du auch Schuld."  
"Wie bitte? Warum das denn?"  
"Frag ihn das selber. So und nun zu der Frage was ich mir erhoffe. Also wenn er dir vertraut, offenbart er dir vielleicht seine sehnlichsten Wünsche."  
"Die will ich gar nicht wissen." und Harry dreht sich angewidert weg.  
"HARRY!" schreit nun Dracos Unterbewusstsein auf.  
"Was?" fragt dieser unschuldig zurück.  
"Du denkst in die falsche Richtung, ich rede nicht von solchen geheimen Phantasien."  
"Wäre auch etwas zu weit gegangen. Wenn ich nur daran denke Malfoy und … da schüttelt' s mich."  
"Kannst du auch an was anderes denken als an das eine?"  
"Mensch reg dich hab, ich bin halt ein Mann und außerdem hatte ich gerade ein Gespräch über sexuelle Neigungen, da denkt man nun mal gleich daran."  
"Ach und mit wem?"  
"Geht dich nichts an, obwohl dir könnte ich es sagen, da der echte Malfoy das ja nicht mitbekommt, stimmt's?"  
"Stimmt."  
"Dem entsprechend ist es auch egal, ob ich es dir sage oder nicht."  
"Wie sollen wir denn je Freunde werden, wenn du mir nicht vertraust."  
"Ich muss mit dem echten Malfoy Freundschaft schließen. Du bist nur das Unterbewusstsein. Du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass er dich unterdrückt und du damit nichts machen kannst. Wie soll ich das eigentlich anstellen?"  
"Was?"  
"Na, Freundschaft schließen. Ich kann ja wohl kaum hingehen und sagen Hey Malfoy, lass und das Kriegsbeil begraben. und ihm die Hand reichen."  
"Das was begraben?"  
"Kriegsbeil, ist ein Muggelspruch."  
"Aha. Ich weiß auch nicht wie, aber du musst es schaffen. Du Harry, ich muss jetzt gehen, es ist schon spät oder eher früh und du wachst auch gleich auf. Also wir sehen uns." dabei lächelt er Harry noch mal liebevoll an.  
"Bis denn."  
_

Mit einem lauten "Oh mein Gott." sitzt Harry Potter in seinem Bett und kann nicht glauben, was er geträumt hat. Durch den Schrei sind auch die anderen auf gewacht.  
"Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum, Harry?" fragt Ron besorgt.  
"Ja." antwortet er immer noch verwirrt.  
"Was ist denn passiert im Traum?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht mehr." lügt der-Junge-der-lebt. Doch einer im Schlafraum bemerkt den verwirrten Ausdruck in seinen Augen.  
"Es ist schon sieben Uhr, da können wir auch schon aufstehen." Und mit diesen Worten springt der Rotschopf aus dem Bett und geht ins Bad, wohin die anderen hin dann auch folgen.

Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht haben und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum aufsammelten, machen sich Ron, Seamus und Harry auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Unterwegs nimmt sich der Ire den Dunkelhaarigen zur Seite. "Du hast von Malfoy geträumt?"  
"Ja, woher…"  
"Deine Augen haben dich verraten."  
"Aha. Die anderen?"  
"Wissen nichts."  
"Gut."  
"Was ist den passiert, erzähl."  
So erzählt Harry Seamus was Malfoy und er im Traum besprochen haben, derweil gelangen sie in die Große Halle und setzen sich hin.  
"… und dann hat er mich angelächelt." endet Harry und denkt noch mal über seinen Traum nach, wobei er leicht abwesend in seinem Frühstück herumstochert.

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle bemerkt Blaise Harry und fragt sich was los ist, da er die ganze Zeit herüber starrt. "Was meinst du Draco, was mit Potter heut los ist, der starrt schon eine weile hier rüber?"  
"Echt?" schnarrt nun Malfoy und sieht den Goldjungen an, wobei er ein fieses Lächeln auflegt.  
"Im Traum ist er anders." murmelt jener. Seamus der dies mitbekommen hat, flüstert: "Vielleicht ist er ja auch wie im Traum, wenn du ihn besser kennst."  
"Und wie bitte, soll ich das anstellen?"  
"Vielleicht kann uns Blaise helfen."  
Dieser niest auf einmal. "Behalt deine Bazillen bei dir." kommentiert sein bester Freund den Ausstoß von Luft.  
"Du bist wie immer die Freundlichkeit in Person."  
"Immer doch." gibt der Blonde sarkastisch zurück. Nebenbei studiert er den neuen Stundenplan und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Der Alte war mir schon immer suspekt, doch langsam dreht er richtig durch."

Und wollt ihr den Stundenplan wissen?  
**Nicht gleich wegklicken!**  
So ich hab mir da was überlegt zum nächsten Kapitel, also das wird  
Auf jedenfalls eine Zaubertrankstunde beinhalten und ihr dürft entscheiden welchen Trank sie brauen. Ich hab drei Vorschläge und der mit den meisten Stimmen gewinnt.

1. Trank der Lebenden Toten (Schlaftrunk)  
2. Veritaserum (kennen wir alle, das Wahrheitselixier)  
3. Der Vielsafttrank

** Bitte lasst ein Review da, denn davon leben wir Autoren. Danke schon mal im Voraus**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi .

Sorry das ich so lange gebraucht hab mit diesem Kapitel, aber ich hat ziemlich viel mit Uni zu tun und dann wusste ich auch net wirklich weiter, aber ich versuch jetzt wieder regelmäßiger zu posten. Beta gelesen.

Chantal la Chasseus: danke für das Review und schön das es dir gefällt

galja: auch dir danke

Zissy: dir danke ich natürlich auch. Und warum es Präsens ist, na ja meine Beta sagte mir ich solle mich auf eine Zeitform einigen und so hab ich mich entschieden.

Also da jetzt der Stundenplan kommt, will ich euch mal kurz erklären wie der so aufgebaut ist, nya also es beginnt um 8.30 Uhr der Unterricht und jede Stunde geht 90 Minuten und zwischen 12 Uhr und 13 Uhr ist Mittagspause.

**Welcher Trank wohl gewonnen hat?**

Und noch was weil ich es nie erwähnt habe, Buch 6 und auf jedenfalls Buch 7 werden ignoriert, bei Buch 5 bin ich mir nicht so sicher, aber ich denk mal ich lass Sirius leben, da Harry nicht wirklich in Trauer Stimmung war. Dennoch ist Lucius Malfoy in Askaban, warum? Denkt euch was aus. Und Voldi ist auch wieder da. So das war's erstmal und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

Legende

"bla bla" - Reden

_ Bla Bla - Traum_

bla bla - innerer Monolog/zitieren

Kapitel 5: Veränderungen und Zaubertränke

Während Draco über Dumbledore's tollen Ideen zwecks Stundenplan sich ärgert. Hat ein anderer Junge, ein gewisser Harry James Potter, diese noch gar nicht wahrgenommen. Doch lange soll dies ihm dies ihm nicht mehr verwehrt bleiben. Aber zuvor muss er sich ja noch von seinem Albtraum erholen, in dem sich ein gewisser Blondschopf nett mit ihm unterhielt und als Krönung ihn anlächelte. Nach paar Bissen von dem Marmelade-Toast ist dies auch erledigt. Harry beißt wieder einmal herzlich rein und schaut dabei sich den Stundenplan an.

**Montag:**

Zaubertränke- mit Slytherin

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe- mit Slytherin

Mittag

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - mit Slytherin

Zauberkunst- mit Ravenclaw

**Dienstag:**

Kräuterkunde- mit Hufflepuff

Geschichte der Zauberei- mit Slytherin

Mittag

Verwandlung- mit Slytherin

Wahrsagen

**Mittwoch:**

Zaubertränke- mit Slytherin

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - mit Slytherin

Mittag

Zauberkunst- mit Ravenclaw

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe- mit Slytherin

Astronomie

**Donnerstag:**

Verwandlung- mit Slytherin

Frei Stunde

Mittag

Wahrsagen

Kräuterkunde- mit Hufflepuff

**Freitag:**

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - mit Slytherin

Geschichte der Zauberei- mit Slytherin

Mittag

Verwandlung- mit Slytherin

Zaubertränke- mit Slytherin

"Der kann nicht richtig sein, schaut mal, so viel mit den Slytherins!"

"Hast du gestern nicht zugehört?" fragt Hermine Harry.

Ähm …" Dabei kratzt er sich verlegen am Kopf. "Nein, ich war in Gedanken." Seamus grinst ihn viel sagend an und will gerade ein "wohl eher mit den Gedanken bei jemanden bestimmtes" von sich geben, als Hermine ihm dazwischenfährt. "Dumbledore und das Lehrerkollegium haben sich etwas einfallen lassen bezüglich der Streitereien zwischen den Häusern …"

"Wohl eher Slytherin und Gryffindor." wirft der Ire ein.

"Wenn du es so nennen willst, jedenfalls hat er nichts Bestimmtes gesagt, was diese Veränderungen sind. Ich denke mal nach dem Stundenplan zu urteilen, dass die Häuser sich durch Zusammenarbeit in den Fächern, die sie extra so häufig miteinander haben, sich vertragen sollen."

"Aha und deshalb haben wir so viel mit den Schlangen, aber die werden doch von jedem Haus gehasst?"

"Falsch Harry, nur Gryffindor hasst Slytherin, Ravenclaw sind sie egal, hauptsache sie stören sie beim lernen nicht und Hufflepuff hat eher Angst vor ihnen und geht daher den Slytherins aus dem Weg."

Angesprochener runzelt die Stirn und versucht das gesagte zu verdauen als Hermine"Eigentlich ist der Streit so richtig nur deine Schuld." von sich gibt.

"Wie bitte, meine Schuld?" fragt Harry entgeistert.

"Ja, hättest du nicht Malfoy's Hand ausgeschlagen, würde er dich nicht so attackieren und du zurück."

"Mine, alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du hast gerade das Frettchen verteidigt." fragt Ron seine Freundin zaghaft, während Harry sprachlos ist von der Unverfrorenheit seiner Freundin.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass er mir das noch nachträgt." er steht auf. "Komm Seam, wir gehen schon mal vor, haben ja jetzt zu unserer Freude Zaubertränke."   
Und so gehen Seamus und Harry aus der Halle. "Meinst du es stimmt, was Hermine sagte, über Malfoy?"

"Bestimmt nicht."

In der Zeit, in der Harry und Seamus auf ihre erste Stunde warten und die anderen Schüler langsam eintrudeln, denkt Harry weiter darüber nach, was seine Freundin gesagt hat. Nach einiger Zeit erscheint auch Professor Snape und lässt die Klasse eintreten. Alle setzen sich schnell auf ihre Plätze. Draco und Blaise sitzen ganz vorne, als Seam und Harry vorbei laufen, entdeckt der Ire das, hinter den beiden zwei Plätze frei sind und schubst Harry dort hin. "Was …?" beginnt Harry.

"Mister Potter, es wäre mal was Neues von ihnen, wenn sie meinen Unterricht nicht aufhalten würden. Hinsetzen und 5 Punkteabzug.

Wir werden heute einen der schwierigsten Tränke brauen, den es gibt, das Veritaserum." Hermines Hand schießt in die Höhe und Harry ahnt schlimmes. "Da Veritaserum einen Mondzyklus braucht damit er fertig ist, werden sie von mir eine geheime Zutat erhalten, sobald ich erkennen kann, dass er so weit richtig gebraut ist. Und nun beginnen sie." Damit lässt er die Zutatenliste an der Tafel erscheinen.

"Seamus, was sollte das?" fragt Harry leise seinen Freund, da sie umzingelt von Slytherins sitzen und Hermine und Ron sowie die anderen Gryffindors im hinteren Teil des Raumes.

"Ich sah das hier noch frei war und vielleicht lernen wir noch was dazu, wenn wir hier vorn sitzen."

"Ich denke du hast andere Gründe gehabt." dabei nickt Harry nach vorn zu Malfoy und Zabini.

"Ertappt."

Derweil beginnt Blaise Draco wieder mit seinem derzeitigem Lieblingsthema zu reizen. "Schau mal Draco, wer hinter uns sitzt, vielleicht könntest du ja Potter in Zaubertränke helfen und ihm zeigen, dass du doch ein Mensch bist."

"Was soll das heißen, Zeigen, dass ich doch ein Mensch bin ?"

"Nun j,a du benimmst dich mehr wie ein Eisklotz."

"Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle und lass mich ein für alle mal mit diesem Thema in Ruhe."

Harry und Seamus hören das kleine Streitgespräch und der Ire meint: "Schau mal Harry, da kannst vielleicht zwei Fliegen mit einer Schlag fangen. Zu einem kannst du versuchen Malfoy näher kennen zu lernen und dazu in Zaubertränke besser werden, wenn er dir hilft. Apropos helfen, hast du schon eine Idee wie du es anstellst?"

"Nein" gibt Harry beleidigt zurück.

"Sag mal, was den jetzt los? Ich weiß ja das du nicht wirklich Lust hast ihm zu helfen, aber ich kann nichts dafür, klar?"

"Du hast auch nichts damit zu tun, mich ärgert nur noch immer das was Mine gesagt hat, mit dem Schuld haben."

"Sag mal, hast du nicht gesagt das er im Traum auch so was sagte wie, du hast auch Schuld an dem unfreundlich sein?"

"Kann …" doch weiter kommt Harry nicht, da sich ein Blaise Zabini umgedreht hat und die beiden Gryffindor nun neugierig mustert.

"An was sollst du Schuld haben, Potter?" fragt auch gleich dieser.

"Also …" will Seamus beginnen, doch dann macht sich Harry wild gestikulierend bemerkbar und zeigt immer wieder nach vorn, auf einen Blondschopf, der gewisse Blondschopf merkt dies natürlich.

"Was ist mit mir, Potter?" fragt er kalt. "Nichts." erwidert der-Junge-der-lebt mit einer Unschuldsmine. Derweilen grinsen sich Blaise und Seamus wissend an und wollen gerade etwas sagen, als auch schon Snape angerauscht kommt. "Meine Herren, sie sollen den Trank brauen und ihre Gespräche können sie von mir aus nach dem Unterricht fortsetzen, obwohl mir schleierhaft ist, ob Gryffindor für eine Kommunikation mit Slytherin geistig geeignet sind. Und jeweils 5 Punkteabzug für Gryffindor Mr. Potter und Mr. Finnigan."

Der Rest der Stunde der Stunde vergeht leise und ereignislos, dennoch werfen sich die Vier immer wieder Blicke zu. Als die Tränke so weit sind, dass die geheime Zutat hinzugefügt werden kann, kontrolliert Snape noch mal alle Tränke auf ihre Richtigkeit. In der Zeit, in der das Serum noch etwas ziehen muss, schreitet Snape zu der Vierergruppe und verkündet ihnen eine frohe Botschaft: "Da sie vorhin so viel Interesse gezeigt habt, darf nun einer von euch Herren das Serum probieren." dabei schaut er zu Harry "Da ich heute meinen sozialen Tag hab, dürft ihr euch untereinander ausmachen, wer dies sein soll." und er geht wieder durch die Reihen.

"Und wer nimmt ihn nun zu sich?"

"Na du Potter, oder glaubst du ich würde es tun." schnarrt Malfoy.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir es auslosen?" fragt Blaise.

"Genau, das wäre nur gerecht." stimmt Seamus zu.

"Und wie?" fragt Draco.

"Stein, Schere, Papier." schlägt Harry vor.

"Was ist das denn?"

"Ein Muggelspiel, Draco. Es geht so, also während man Stein, Schere, Papier sagt, hältst du eine Hand hinter den Rücken, diese wird bei Papier vorgehalten und dabei nimmt sie ihre Form an, entweder Stein, das heißt, die Hand bleibt eine Faust, bei Schere machst die Finger so" und Blaise zeigt eine Schere "und bei Papier bleibt die Hand glatt."

"Und wie soll das entschieden werden?"

"Ganz einfach Malfoy, Stein schlägt Schere, Schere schlägt Papier und Papier schlägt Stein." erklärt Harry.

"Können wir jetzt? Snape wartet, also los." fragt Seamus.

Und im Chor sagen sie "Stein, Schere, Papier", dies spielen sie solang bis nur noch zwei übrig sind: Harry und Draco. Ein letztes Mal folgt der Spruch "Stein, Schere, Papier" und ein Jubelschrei echot durch den Kerker. "Stein schlägt Schere, Malfoy!" freut sich Harry.

So wurde nun durch ein Muggelspiel Dracos Schicksal bestimmt.

So das war es für Heute. **Und was soll Draco alles gefragt werden, denkt euch was aus und schreibt es mir. **Freu mich über Reviews.


End file.
